wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 2
Summary : Two weeks have gone by since the Stone of Tear fell to Rand and the Aiel. Perrin and Faile are in their quarters in the Stone of Tear. Faile tries to talk Perrin into leaving with her, but Perrin insists that he cannot leave because he is Ta'veren and too closely tied to Rand. A cock crows and suddenly, Perrin's axe flies toward him, trying to kill them. Perrin fends it off with his hammer, and then holds it off with one hand, using the other to push Faile out of the room. He struggles with the axe a bit longer, then releases it and ducks, slamming it into the door. The axe goes dead, but Perrin is worried because he can't hear Faile on the other side of the door. He opens it and sees that the axe stopped only inches from Faile's nose. Perrin believes that Rand may have unintentionally caused this to happen and decides to confront him about it. : Mat plays cards in the Stone of Tear with Reimon, Edorion Selorna , Estean, Carlomin, and Baran. He is planning to leave as soon as he gets enough money to get away from Rand and Moiraine. Conversation drifts from the Sea Folk to Mat's ... altercation with the Aiel wenches. He feels his luck increase but fears that the rich noblemen will leave due to the conversation turning uncomfortable. Much to his chagrin, he tells them about a game called Maiden's Kiss that he played with two Maidens of the Spear, which leads to outrageous laughter at his expense. However, the plan works, as more gold is tossed on the table. Conversation turns from women to bravado, as each lordling boasts how they would clean Tear of all Aiel if they did not serve the Lord Dragon. Estean asks Mat to intercede with Rand on his behalf about Rand's new laws favoring commoners. Mat imagines hitting him in the face as he takes a sip of wine, then spews it out when Edorion blurts our a rumor that the Dragon means to invade Illian. He picks up the fifth card and knows he possess an unbeatable hand and accidently blurts out something in the Old Tongue. A cock crows and suddenly, the card depicting the Amyrlin Seat stabs him with a tiny knife. He drops the cards, and unbelievably, three grow larger and the images begin to step out of the cards. Mat dispatches them all with rapid knife tosses. Seemingly defeated, Mat refuses to take chances and begins destroying each card. The others pretend that nothing happened, angering Mat. He thinks that he won't be gambling with these men for awhile and departs with his coin. : '' across his knees, bloody hands resting on the glowing blade. With that in his hands, even one of the Forsaken would fear him. In a moment he would send for Moiraine to Heal his wounds. In a moment he would speak to the Aiel outside, and become the Dragon Reborn again. But for now, he only wanted to sit and remember a shepherd named Rand al'Thor]] Rand dreams of Moiraine prodding him to the Amyrlin Seat, and her halter for his neck, with a stick through a shadowy forest filled with dim shapes. Traps from Darkfriends and Forsaken await in the darkness. Fear mars Moiraine's face. Rand flees. He appears in the Waterwood back in the Two Rivers, where Min and Elayne invite him for a quiet swim before stripping in front of him. He turns around and spots Egwene with an expression of hurt on her face. Rand chases Egwene as he flees Min and Elayne, but stops when the other two ask him to come back. He stands frozen, unable to decide what he wants. Rand awakes and ponders how to handle his relationship with Egwene which he realizes must be at an end. Small sounds in the room make him realize that he is not alone. He prepares to channel through the sickening taint on saidin a power wrought sword. The intruder is not a thief trying to steal Callandor, not an assassin trying to kill the Dragon Reborn, but Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, First of Mayene, dressed in a white silk robe that emphasized more than it hid. He tries to be a gentleman by asking her to leave a strange man's bedroom in the middle of night, but each of his excuses is rebuffed until he yells at the persistent woman. A cock crows, and Berelain's attention makes Rand look behind him. Across the room, one of the stand-mirrors threw his reflection back at him...The reflection stepped out onto the carpet, raising its sword. Other reflections step out of other mirrors and assault Rand. Their touch seems to drain his essence. The pieces that make him real. In desperation, he makes his sword disappear, causing the reflections to lose theirs. He clutches them with his hands, and with the help of Saidin, begins to absorb them, gaining strength with each destroyed reflection. After the battle, he recalls Berelain, and dismisses her with instructions not to tell anyone what happened. Weary to the bone, he sits with the Sword That Is Not a Sword and rests for a moment. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Matrim Cauthon *Rand al'Thor *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Reimon *Edorion Selorna *Estean Andiama *Baran *Carlomin Referenced * Moiraine * Lews Therin * Bain * Chiad * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Artur Hawkwing * Loial * Haral Luhhan * Thom Merrilin * Alsbet Luhhan * Rhuarc * Astoril Damara * Medore Damara * Siuan Sanche * Min * Eban Vandes historical author * Lan Places * Stone of Tear Referenced * Fingers of the Dragon * Saldaea * Emond's Field * Andor * Two Rivers * Illian * Tar Valon * Waterwood * Mayene Items * Dragon Banner * Callandor Culture * Bubble of evil * Unfolding the Fan * Apple Blossoms in the Wind * The Moon Rises Over Water * Stones Falling Down the Mountain * Eban Vandes's The History of the Stone of Tear * Sa'angreal * Angreal Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.